Please
by Shellspectacular
Summary: Long authors note, but then a new story. A begging criminal, a missing brother and a dead friend. who does he save? Possible character death. Please R&R. i may change the title if anyone can come up with a better name! so.. R&R!


**Authors Note: Hey! I know half you guys hate me for deleting my other stories… IM SORRY :(. They weren't working out at the moment. However, idk if anyone even looks up crossovers between the guys and Disney, but I started one. I think some of you may like it. It involves a girl who was like my old OC Angie. (Note: if you never read**_** Catch Me If You**__** Can**___**then you have no idea who I'm talking about. LOL. Now I would love if someone read and reviewed that, cuz otherwise I won't know how I'm supposed to improve. Ok now on with the fic!**

"Please…"

A small voice, like that of a child rang out through the bloodstained night.

Leonardo gasped in pain as he slowly sat up against the wall. His shell was cracked all along the back and his abdomen was covered in blood.

"D-Donnie?" His cracked whisper echoed. He squinted his eyes to look for his brother.

"Please…" That child's voice continued to call. Leo slowly stood up, keeping one hand pressed to the wall to steady him. He slowly took a wavering step forward.

A broken body sat sprawled out in front of him. Leo took a steadying breath and glanced into the face. He gasped in surprise.

"Angel?" Casey's burden to protect. She had gone nuts on Casey after he tried to save her from the Purple Dragons. She had quit the gang, but she also stopped seeing and talking to Casey. She disappeared off the radar when her grandmother died. Leo bent down next to her.

She let out a wavering sob. She knew she was going to die.

"L-Leo? I-I don't want to die!" She curled up around the dagger going through her stomach. She gasped in pain and let out a breath.

"Tell Casey that he was right- a-and that I'm sorry. Please…" With that her fighting spirit became still and her brown eyes went dark.

Leo sat in shock. She was dead. He didn't even help her, how could he have been so stupid! He had just killed an innocent child! He curled up in a ball, tucking his knees under his chin as he let the small tears flow. They cascaded past his bandana and hit the ground softly. He looked up and his grey eyes turned dark as storm clouds. He would find his brother. The least he could do would be to save him.

"PLEasee-ee-e-e!" the shriek echoed. Leo froze and saw what had caused the broken sound. A small body was hanging on a wall. A black clad katana going through its chest. Leo stood and limped over. He ripped the katana out of the wall and figure, earning a splatter of warm blood and a small gasp. The body fell in a lump.

"T-th-hank you…" Leo's eyes narrowed as he examined the person. He pulled off the Foot "head-sack" as Mikey called them. He stood there shocked.

A girl gazed up at him. She appeared to be about 17 or 18. She was dying, that much he knew.

"Kill me… Please… I don't deserve the honor to live, let alone be killed in battle." Leo's eyes narrowed at the word she had chosen. "Honor"

"Why is that?"

"I killed her. The girl that you just saw die. My only friend… Please… just kill me so that I can apologize!" Leo was shocked at the girl's words. Then he realized what she was asking him to do. Stab her through the heart, kill her. He shook his head.

"Look I gotta find my brother s-"

"No! Please! Just a sword in my side! I'm begging you! Angel was my life without her… I don't know what I'll do."

Leo winced as he dropped the sword, aiming it into her rib cage.

She gasped in pain, and then smiled at him.

"Thank you Leonardo. You have saved my life this night and so I will save one of yours." He froze, uncertain by what she meant.

"Donatello is on the nearby bridge. He believes you, his hero, are dead. He wants to join you. You better hurry if you continue to want him at your side." With that said her eyes closed as he blinked and turned to go. He paused and turned back around, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The girl's body was still there plain as day, but her spirit floated above her. A glowing white orb.

"_Follow me Leonardo"_

He dashed, following the orb until he was at the bridge. He ran onto the bridge and darted over the cars. He could see Donnie now. He hopped onto a blue Patriot and hopped onto the roof of a small red car. The orb was by Donnie now…

Donnie closed his eyes…

_Wait for me Leo… I'll be there soon._

His body tensed as he began to crouch for the jump.

"_Stop! Donatello don't you dare jump!" _Don blinked in surprise and fell on his shell away from the water. A white orb floated in front of him and changed into a young girl with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"_Take one step and your turtle soup. Leonardo would kill me again if I let you jump."_

Don blinked in surprise, "A-again?" She only nodded and glanced out over the water.

"_I killed my friend and wanted to join her, but I promised your brother I would save one of his lives. You and you two other brothers are the making of Leonardo. What would he do if it was not to help you, guide Michelangelo, or calm Raphael?" _

Don blinked as he thought about what the girl had said. He then opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when she pointed.

"_There is your brother. I must go or Angel will have left me. Goodbye Donatello, I will be there for you when it is your time."_

Don blinked, "What do you mean my-?" The girl suddenly transformed back into the white orb. Don watched it float away. Then he was tackled on his left side.

"L-Leo?" His older brother was hugging him tight and wasn't letting go.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Leo yelled as he clung tightly onto his little brother. He felt the tears prick his eyes, but he held them in.

Leo picked himself up and held a hand out to Don who took it gladly.

"Let's go home and get cleaned up. Raph is so going to kill me." Leo joked as he slung his arm over Donnie's shoulder.

"Not if Mikey doesn't kill you first from a hug."

The two brothers laughed as they approached an alley. Leo cast a glance at the sign. Eastman and Laird. Home Sweet Home. With that on his mind Leo lifted the man-hole cover in the dark alleyway and the two brothers returned to the sewers, where death was waiting for them…

Leo lay on the couch groaning in pain. Mikey had side tackled him, and Raph punched him on the shoulder. Leo then gave a small smile as he saw his three younger brothers cast worried glances his way. Leo sighed as Don came over to check his ribs and Mikey threw in some cheesy horror film that would send him to Leo's room for the night. Raph cast Leo a worried glance and then put a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. Raph was terrified tonight he almost lost two brothers. Leo gave him a smile and Don nestled beside him and Mikey lay under his hand on the floor. Raph sat by Leo's legs and Leo prodded him with his toes, causing Raph to smirk. Leo smiled as he counted all his brothers. They were near him, and he could protect them at a moment notice. Soon the four dozed off… until another day.

**30 Years Later:**

Don smiled as Raph slowly closed his eyes. A small tear escaped from Don as his older brother passed. His promise ringing through the Lair. Leo had been the first of the four. He fell off a roof, badly breaking his back. Only 5 years since Donnie almost died. Mikey was next a year later. A drunk hit him when he was walking from the comic store. Raph, who had just passed, was killed by a snake bite that he received up at the farm house. Don groaned.

"When will I be able to see them again?"

"_How about now?"_

He jumped as the girl from all those years ago stood in front of him with a small smile on her face. Don thought for a minute. Was he ready to die? April, Casey, and Master Splinter were buried at the farm house, along with Mikey and Leo. He cast a guilty glance at Raphael's body.

"_He doesn't care. He said and I quote, 'Tell brainiac that we need him! Our T.V is broken! So, you coming?"_

Don grinned as he remembered the old nickname. He nodded and winced as a bright light overtook him. A sudden peace filled him. He closed his eyes.

"_Don!"_

"_Donnie!"_

"_Hey brainiac."_

"_Hi Don"_

"_Supp Donni?"_

"_It is good to see you my son."_

_Donatello opened his eyes and saw the Lair as it always was. Leo, Mikey, and Raph were lined up in front of him they looked young again. He glanced down and saw himself, young! His father stood in front of his brothers, "It is good to see you my son." Casey and April waved from the couch._

_Splinter allowed a few minutes of visitation. Then he gave a coy smile._

"_My sons there is still some unfinished business."_

_The boys looked at their father with curious yet scared faces._

"_Time to train." Splinter laughed as the boys groaned and fell onto the ground._

_Laughter never ceased to peal out of the Lair. The girl smiled as she stepped away from the door. Now she could finally be free. She closed her eyes, expecting herself to be able to let go of the turtles, but instead she found herself opening her eyes and knocking on the Lair door._

_Donatello opened the door and saw his guardian angel standing there shyly._

"_May I join you? No one else has room." _

_Don grinned, "You saved my life and brought me to my family… You're more than welcome here." With that the girl laughed as Don swept her inside._

_He turned to her, browns eyes alive and full of light, "I never did catch your name."_

_She gave a small smile, "Shadow. Shadow Jones." _

_Casey and April charged the girl. Their daughter had run away when she was 5; no one had seen her since. The family was whole again._

_ Yet no one saw the demon lurking outside the door, the demon that had killed the brothers once. The demon whose red eyes burned of hell. The same demon, which was knocked back into the underworld by the four brothers and an old friend. Yoshi stood and listened to Splinter's life, then he slowly faded away taking past demons with him…_

**And that my new story, sorry if it was short/long for a one shot. But as I said earlier. Please R&R "Hero's Calling" you get to be a lucky person and find out about the best site ever!**


End file.
